Persona Hearts
by TheBadHatter
Summary: Sora & Roxas just woke up in a small country town with no memory of how they got there. While searching for answers they find themselves swept up, along with some local high school students, in the mystery of the "Midnight Channel." What role will they play in this? Who's pulling the strings? Don't like then feel free to keep on reading, I mean, it's your life. Why should I care?
1. You Can't Sleep Forever

**You Can't Sleep Forever**

_If it hadn't been for the light rain that began to fall that afternoon in that small country-side town, Sora probably would have continued sleeping on that park bench. As he began adjusting his eyes to his surroundings, sleeping on the bench across from him was…_

"Roxas?" Sora slurred.

_But before Sora could decipher Roxas' grumbled answer or ponder what he was doing there another question came out instead._

"Where're Donald and Goofy?"

_After taking a couple of minutes to get themselves together; Roxas began,_

"Sora, you know as well as I do that I shouldn't be here; what happened?"

_Sora began thinking about what he could remember. He and Riku went to fight Xemnas and then Xemnas brought them to his realm; after they beat him there was a bright light and then… Nothing. Sora couldn't remember what happened after that, it was a just a big blank._

_ As he went into detail on all that had happened, Roxas just listened intently and nodded his head a lot._

After Sora was finally finished Roxas got up and said, "Well, we won't learn anything by sitting on our hands. Let's walk around and find out where we are."

"Good idea," Sora responded.

_As they began talking to some of the locals, the two only found one useful piece of information. They were in a town called, Inaba. _

**I'm sorry at how short my first chapter is, but if it were to keep going the story would have been unbearable long. Plus I want to see how many people this story attracts. Don't worry, my future installments are going to be longer! If you enjoyed this then please look into my other works like "The Real Slim Shady," "Soul Eater Vs. The World," and "Soul and Chrona: Too Much Adventure!" Thank you for reading! Please favorite and/or review so that I may better myself by improving as a writer and to stroke my ego! Haha! See you in the 2****nd**** Chapter! ~Traffic9991 **


	2. Fighting Fate

**Fighting Fate**

It was a drizzly morning in Inaba as Sōji Seta listened to Yosuke Hanamra talk about the recent string of murders. Though he was mostly zoning in and out of the conversation while his friend rambled, when all of a sudden something in the corner as Sōji's eye caught his attention.

There were two boys, roughly around their age, whom he didn't recognize. One of them looked relatively normal; except for those black and white rings he had that completely matched his entire wardrobe. The other kid was the one who stuck out like a sore thumb though; he had on these shoes that looked like they were size 30 that were black and bright yellow, MC Hammer-style black shorts with multiple yellow belts strapped to it that was topped off with what can only be assumed were two blood-red fanny-packs on both sides of his hips, and a black vest/hoodie. At this sight Sōji then nudged Yosuke's shoulder.

"Hmm, what's on your mind captain?" Yosuke asked.

Sōji cocked his head in the direction of the two out-of-place teens.

Yosuke arched an eye-brow and laughed, "Wow, sure takes a special kinda man to come out dressed like that."

Shōji followed-up with, "Who are those guys anyway? They look about our age."

"No clue," Yosuke shrugged, "I'd definitely recognize them if they were in our class though... Hmm, now that I think about it, as small of a town that Inaba is I'm surprised that I **haven't **seen them around before."

After a couple of seconds of silence Yosuke continued, "Why do you wanna know about them anyway? You think they're involved?"

Sōji calmly looked at his friend, "No, I'm sure they don't have anything to do with what's been going on. I just like to make sure that all our bases have been covered," he said while trying his best to word everything as carefully as possible.

Yosuke just gave a blissful smile showing his content with that answer. While Sōji was careful not to lie to his friend; the young adult still wasn't exactley honest with his energetic partner. He was sure those two had nothing to do with recent events and he did just want to cover all bases, that much was true. Though these were just secondary reasons for why Sōji Seta was interested in those two. The real reason behind the leaders' intrest being that those guys just seemed… _Out of place_.

Sōji couldn't put his finger on it but he had this strong feeling that they didn't belong here; not just in Inaba but… Here. In this world with them.

He actually had to fight the temptation of running up and demanding, 'who are you and what are you doing here!'

Although he may just be overthinking it; Sōji considered about asking Teddie in private about those two, considering the guy... Um, bear-mascot?... Didn't actually belong here himself either. Was it possible that they were like Teddie?

**…**

It had been a couple of hours since Sora and Roxas woke up on that park bench and so far talking to the locals here had done very little to help them.

"God, it's like all anyone here talks about is fuckin murders," a frustrated Roxas screamed.

Sora began pessimistically stating, "We don't have a Gummi Ship, and Donald and Goofy aren't here to help. King Mickey is, god knows, where. And we have no way of communicating with the outside world…"

"Look Sora… Don't worry man, we'll find a way to reach everyone," Roxas comforted while trying his best to keep a controlled tone of voice.

"Yeah, you're right! Sorry bout that," Sora smiled as he immediatly regained his composure.

Completely dumbfounded at how Sora was able to quickly go back to his normal cheery self, Roxas began laughing hysterically.

"H-Hey! Don't laugh at me," Sora pouted.

Whether Roxas was laughing at Sora, or was just laughing because he was just so strung-out emotionally at this point he wasn't entirely sure. Soon Sora joined in as well.

Without any warning a hand clutched them both on the shoulder. The two immediately cocked their heads and saw a large, balding, man in a suit who then brought his head down to their ear level.

In a deep, raspy, voice he stated, "Now… That's not the way to school is it…? Need help getting there?"

Though Sora was still at a loss for what this man wanted; Roxas, who had actually gone to public school, knew that this was a truant officer. Roxas came up with two excuses they could use:

_**1) They forgot their school supplies and were going back home to get them.**_

_**or**_

_**2)They didn't go to this school.**_

Roxas decided to go with the second one; since if he told them they forgot their supplies, the officer would just follow them home and wait outside while they got it, which would lead to the problem that they had no home to lead him to and it would just snowball from there.

Roxas spoke up, "We actually don't come to this school sir," said with the most conviction he could muster.

The truant officer smirked, "While I might not recognize you two, but do you really think I'm THAT stupid?"

The two boys shot him a pair of confused looks.

He then whispered, "There's only one high school kid... And you two are **at least **fourteen."

Roxas began mentally kicking himself for not realizing it. It was such a small town; of course they'd only need one high school!

After they were dropped off at Yasogami High School and were "escorted" (read: dragged) to the principal's office was when things got _complicated_.

After looking through the schools records the principal began, "Let's see here Sora and Roxas… So you're both sixteen, meaning second year students, but I have no record for either of you... Care to explain?"

Not wanting Roxas to feel the need to cover-up for everything Sora decided to chime in, "We're just new transfer students."

Roxas fought the urge to do a face-palm after hearing that little gem, but decided instead on nodding to help sell their story.

A now-confused principal asked, "So, why weren't we informed beforehand?"

To Roxas' surprise Sora was able to give a swift response, "It was kind of a last minute thing, and with the way cities are getting our parents thought the country was the best choice for us."

Roxas decided to take back what he thought earlier, the kid might not be so bad at this lying thing after all.

The principal sighed, "Well, I can understand but… Dammit, this is just too much paperwork… Look I'm assigning you both to Kashiwagi's classroom, alright?"

They both quickly nodded their heads and were shown where their new classroom was.

**A.N: Hello and I would like to thank those of you who read this story! So I guess they're now enrolled in school huh? Wonder what'll happen when Sōji sees them! If you enjoyed this story please check out my other works like "Soul Eater Vs. The World," "The Real Slim Shady?", "Soul and Chrona: Too Much Adventure!", and "Bred to Die Born to Live." Please Favorite and/or review so I know where my strengths are and how I can improve as a writer, as well as give me motivation to continue writing! It's all to benefit you, so please give me some CONSTRUCTIVE criticism! No Trolls Allowed! (I deal with that ENOUGH from my abridged series…) I hoped you enjoyed! Thank you for reading! See you in the 3****rd**** chapter! ~Traffic9991**


	3. Will It Be Us or the Sky That Falls?

**Will It Be Us or the Sky That Falls?**

After Sora and Roxas introduced themselves to the classroom, Ms. Kashiwagi sent them to their seats.

Woken up from his scheduled nap by their interruption, Yosuke Hanamra subtly picked up his head. Once he began adjusting his vision to the light, the brunette couldn't help but tilt his head quizzically when he saw the two guys, from this morning, in the front of the classroom who were being introduced as transfer students.

Yosuke leaned over to Sōji's ear and whispered, "Dude, aren't those the two guys from this morning?"

Sōji Seta slowly nodded his head as he began to unconsciously fidget with an eraser that was in his hands.

The day went on without a hitch after that.

Sōji remained in his seat long after the last bell rang; lost in a sea of his own thoughts about the two new students. It wasn't until a smack to the head thathe finally realized the shadow the had been cast over him. It was his energetic, Kung-Fu obsessed friend, Chie Satonaka.

She stood in front of him in her trade-marked authoritive stance with her arms crossed; giving the clear message to Sōji that his chestnut-haired friend was going to be aggressive with whatever she was going to ask him.

"Jesus dude, what's with you today," Chie asked with a strange combination of concern and demand tone in her voice.

"What do you mean," Sōji questioned in an attempt to play dumb. Though he saw she wasn't buying it and it only pissed her off.

Chie rolled her eyes, "I MEAN, what's on your mind Sōji? Ever since this morning, you've been zoned-out like a zombie!... Or Yosuke when he's thinking!"

"Maybe I'm just having one of those off days," the fog-haired boy shrugged.

Though clearly unsatisfied with her friend's answer Chie changed the subject, "(Sigh) Just don't forget that we have a meeting with the others at our headquarters."

Sōji arched a brow and asked, "Headquarters? You mean the Junes food court?"

"Yep," Chie enthusiastically answered while posing with a thumbs-up.

Her friend just stared at her with a blank expression for a couple of minutes before breaking out into laughter.

"Hmph," Chie pouted, "You're just like Yukiko!"

After quickly regaining his composure he responded, "Hey now, don't go saying things that we can't take back."

Chie just grinned and replied, "Come on or we'll be late."

Laughing Sōji got up, grabbed his black windbreaker, and headed out to Junes with Chie; momentarily putting his thoughts on the back burner of his mind as he walked out to meet his other friends.

Meanwhile Sora and Roxas had their own problems to deal with; like where to go now? After realizing they had a complete lack of any idea on what to do, they decided to follow all the other students to where they went. Hoping it would give them an idea on why they were here in the first place.

As they walked Roxas spoke up, "So you don't recognize this world at all?"

"No, I've never been here before."

"So do you think there might be a keyhole here?"

Sora thought for a moment and mentally kicked himself for never considering the fact that there might be a keyhole in this world for him to lock.

"Maybe," Sora continued, "But we haven't seen any Heartless or Nobodies since we got here."

"Not yet anyway… They might show up at a certain time or place here."

Sora just nodded in agreement.

They continued the rest of their walk in silence with not much else to add to the conversation. After everyone finally stopped walking, the two misplaced Keymasters looked up to see where all the students hung out.

Roxas muttered in monotone, "Junes?"

After walking around the store for a bit, the two realized that it was a supermarket that carried all kinds of things.

"Let's just get some food," Sora slurred.

"Yeah okay, I'm starving anyway," Roxas commented.

As Sora reached into his pocket and pulled out his Munny, Roxas began to wonder if Inaba accepted their currency. When Sora came stumbling back, he realized that that was a _no_.

While Sora and Roxas were determining that this town used a different form of currency than what they were used to, the investigative team sat at their usual spot at the food court. Sōji couldn't help but reminisce back when it was only he, Yosuke, and Chie when everything began. But in the last couple of months they've added Yukiko Amagi, the daughter of a local inn, dressed in her usual red school uniform. Kanji Tatsumi, he was a freshman who had the reputation of being a thug when in reality he was far from it. Rise Kujikawa, she moved into Inaba after a long needed break from her life as a teen idol; and Teddie who was a mascot-looking guy that they meet in the world insode the television, recently he discovered that he was able to come over to the real world and that he had a real body.

As Sōji zoned out again, Chie looked over and saw the new students.

"Hey transfer students!"

While Roxas was contempt with just turning around and waving, Sora on the other hand just **_had_ **to participate with them and approached the table; to which the other boy sighed.

"So," Yosuke broke the ice, "You're the new transfer students huh? Where you from?"

"Well I'm from the Destiny Islands, and Roxas here's from a place called Twilight Town," Sora answered.

"Oh that's cool," Chie commented.

While for a split-second Roxas wanted to smack Sora right across the face for giving them information about other worlds, but as he thought about it the others didn't seem to want to pry any further and just telling them this much wouldn't reveal anything, so Sora's head was safe... For now...

Right as Roxas wanted to leave two more students joined their tables and introduced themselves as Kanji and Rise.

"Well we'd love to stay, but we gotta go," Roxas excused as he attempted to pull Sora.

"Really? Where you two going," Sōji asked as his hands cupped the lower part of his chin.

This boy was the reason Roxas wanted to run out in the first place; the way he analyzed him and Sora as soon as they came, gave the spiky-haired keyblade-master the impression that he knew something was off about them.

Roxas stammered, "We, uh, have to find a place to stay…"

Everyone's head bolted up in surprise.

'Crap,' was all that went through Roxas mind at this point.

"If you don't have anywhere to go then you can bunk at my place," Chie cheerfully offered.

While the boys wanted to protest the look this girl gave them made the two concede that she wouldn't take "no" for an answer so they just nodded.

"Good," the brunette laughed, "Dinner starts at five and your curfews at eight!"

The two out-of-towners just gave her a blank expression as she skipped away with the others.

"Um," Sora questioned, "Do you have any idea as to where she lives?"

Roxas just continued to stand there with his completely mystified expression glued onto his face.

**A.N: Hello there everyone! So the 3****rd**** chapter's FINALLY done after a month! Hip-Hop Hooray! Sorry for taking so long, I just have a lot of other obligations as well and college takes its toll. Please Review and/or Favorite so I know what I'm doing right, what I can do better, and to motivate me to continue! Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed this installment! See ya in the 4****th**** chapter! ~Traffic9991**


	4. Lost at Sea

**Lost at Sea**

It had been a LONG day for our two Keyblade Wielders; first they woke up at a park in a small town in Japan without any memory of getting there, Roxas was there even though he should have merged with Sora, the two were stranded by themselves with no way of leaving, while trying to figure out what to do they got caught by a truant officer, Sora got the bright idea of telling the principal that they were transfer students and were now enrolled in said high school, and to top it off one of the girls from their class invited them to stay at her house but she never told them WHERE she lived...

Sometimes Roxas wondered if God personally came to him whenever they personally wanted a few chuckles…

"Dude, just be quite and help me look for that girl's house," Sora gritted through his teeth as he grew more and more agitated of Roxas' complaining of the situation.

"… So you want me to shut up… So we can look for a house we haven't seen yet, at the invitation of a girl in our class whose name we don't even know…?"

"Unless you have currency for that fancy hotel we're stuck doing this!" Sora snapped.

Roxas, seeing that his other half was losing their patience from the frustration of not knowing what they're supposed to be doing now too, tried to collect himself.

Sora closed his eyes for a moment and heaved a sigh in an attempt to calm down. The teen took a moment to remind himself that they were both just hungry and exhausted, and it was best to avoid any conflicts with each other; especially if they're unnecessary.

After they both cooled off, they continued the search with even needing to say anything. The two know perfectly well that they're just stressed out and so they didn't even have to address what just happened.

The Keyblade wielders may have been separate for a long period of time; they were still both a part of the same coin and knew each other like the back of their hands.

Before Sora and Roxas even reached the end of the block, they saw an energetic Chie waving them over from her front porch. At this point the two looked upon her as if she was their messiah who had come to save them.

After a long day like this though, who could blame them?

**A.N: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Sorry about it being so short, but I'm trying to get into that mode of writing again after my little **_**hiatus**_**. If worse comes to worst, I can always fix this chapter later on if it happens to be littered with problems. **

**On a side-note: "This story takes place after Rise and Teddie join the investigation, but before Naoto does. Also, I haven't decided on whether or not I'll incorporate the events from the Persona game with this crossover. For the most part I plan on creating my own situations for this story that would be original to this fanfic. So let me know what your thoughts are on this if anyone feels strongly one way or the other in the review/comments." **

**If you enjoyed this then feel free to read any of my other stories. They're almost all **_**Soul Eater **_**at the moment, but I might dabble into some other stuff. On that note, PLEASE favorite and/or review so that I may improve as well as provide me with motivation to continue on. Thank you for taking time out of your day to read my work, I appreciate it! ~Traffic9991**


End file.
